Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to borders for synthetic and natural grass turf as well as borders for play areas such as playgrounds and, more specifically, to a system for bordering synthetic grass turf that is safe and provides an aesthetically appealing appearance.
Description of Related Art
Many athletic fields are either being converted from a natural grass covering to an artificial, or synthetic, turf covering or built new using synthetic turf because synthetic turf coverings are typically less expensive and less time-consuming to maintain compared to natural grass coverings. In addition, natural grass coverings can be difficult to grow in some environments, such as desert regions, spaces shaded by buildings, domed fields, and high traffic areas.
Synthetic turf coverings have improved over the years. Such coverings now have a very similar appearance to natural grass coverings. Other improvements to synthetic turf systems include the use of impact attenuating safety padding that provides additional cushioning and elasticity, thus giving synthetic turf nearly the same advantages as natural grass coverings.
Typically, synthetic turf is comprised of a layer of a geotextile backing with grass like fibers sewn into the backing to replicate grass. Some synthetic turfs have thatch zones which are attached to the backing. Others have porous material such as rubber crumb and sand installed into the grass like fiber area to act as topsoil to provide cushioning and safe G-Max levels. Some synthetic turfs are made with a preference being placed upon a more natural appearance and texture. In order to achieve a preferred artificial grass length, shorter filaments and filler may be added to supplement fullness and provide upright support as required for certain uses.
Most synthetic turf installations utilize the synthetic turf material to cover the playing area but the peripheral edges of the playing area, such as around the sidelines of a football field, are not covered with the turf material. Many athletic fields will utilize concrete curbing and other hard materials to act as a border separating the field from a running track and events. In addition, similar hard borders are often used to separate park play areas from walkways or used to transition synthetic turf to natural grass areas. In such instances, it is necessary to provide a system for securing the edges of the synthetic turf material in place. Several different methods for securing the edges of the synthetic turf material have been suggested in the past. Such methods include providing wooden turf attachments such that the synthetic turf material can be tacked or glued to the wooden turf attachments. Additionally, elaborate concrete curbs/borders have been similarly utilized. Clip or clamp assemblies that seek to engage the edges of the synthetic turf material to hold them in place around the peripheral edge of the installation have also been utilized. All of these prior art methods for securing the edges of synthetic turf materials have suffered from various deficiencies. For example, such prior methods leave a wooden or concrete surface exposed that can lead to injuries.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safe border for a synthetic turf field that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance.